


Lucifer x Reader One Shots

by PerplexedFlower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexedFlower/pseuds/PerplexedFlower
Summary: This is a collection of one shots about Lucifer from Supernatural, in which I will exclusively pair him with the Reader/you.Each chapter marks a new one shot.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural)/Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Lucifer/You, Lucifer/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Lucifer x Reader One Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having met [Y/N], another human he had sworn to despise, Lucifer started changing, the longer he stayed by her side: and the archangel, who once thought of himself as emotionless and incapable of bringing feelings into being, was now reaching his breaking point.

The sky was clear, covered only partially with slightly grey clouds. I felt the ground beneath me and laid down on my back completely.

_My God…_

It was even more beautiful laying down. I smiled softly as the light evening breeze caressed my face. Everything was so peaceful, everything was so quiet. The whole world had seemed to have stopped. I closed my eyes and took a second to listen to the faint sound of birds in the distance. When I opened them again, I saw shades of orange, pink, and blue, painting the sky beautifully. Somewhere, inside me, something triggered, and deep down I knew I should have done this for a long time: do nothing. Sit down on the wet and freshly cut grass, look up at the sky on a peaceful evening. There was something so poetic about nature, and I had never taken the time to admire it properly. For once, I was not one to complain about the bugs or the mosquito bites. Everything felt… Okay. Everything felt like it was exactly how it was supposed to be. And things were fine. It felt like nothing could harm me; I did not know why, but I felt safe, more than I had ever before. For once, getting lost in my thoughts did not feel too bad, but almost pleasant.

I sighed with a smile as I closed my eyes again and took in once more the smell of wet grass around me.

"… My stomach hurts."

I furrowed my eyebrows a little and scoffed lightly.

"Your stomach hurts? Don't tell me you're hungry?"

For a moment there was silence, and everything seemed to have stopped.

"I'm… sad."

I opened my eyes right back and rose into my initial sitting position. I looked to my right, and I stared at Lucifer, his head up towards the sky. His mouth was slightly opened, and his eyes were directed at the clouds. I slightly opened my mouth as well, a little shocked by what I had just heard. I wanted to say something, but somehow no words came out. He shook his head lightly as his ice-blue eyes were still piercing the clouds on the horizon.

"Why? Why did He make all of this? Why is this happening? Why are we living this moment right now?"

I kept my head turned to him and stared at him cluelessly. I furrowed my eyebrows and searched for his eyes, who seemed more interested in the pink clouds than by me.

"I… I don't know. Maybe… Maybe there's no meaning. Maybe He made this out of instinct… Maybe we're just sitting here together because we wanted to."

"No…" He said while shaking his head, his eyes finally looking away from the sky and to the ground.

I tilted my head at him and felt a sense of sorrow growing in me. I looked down at the grass for a second and moved a little closer to him.

"What do you mean?"

"What if there's a reason for us to be here? What if God wanted me to sit down and look at this… stupid sky?"

Sorrow grew bigger in me and all I could do was look at him in silence.

"… What if he wanted to send me a message?"

"And what would this message be?"

He kept quiet and simply looked back up at the sky.

"I…"

His eyes squinted and started to tremble until a single tear rolled down onto his left cheek. I felt my sorrow taking all the space in my heart and held my breath.

"Hey, hey, don't cry…" I said while shaking my head.

I approached a hand to his shoulder but he refused it, sending it back to me instead. I swallowed hard and pinched my lips together.

"I'm not-… I'm not crying." He said in a shaky voice while looking away to where his eyes could not meet mine.

But I knew he was lying the moment I heard his voice crack. I sat closer to him and pressed my shoulder against his.

"Hey, hey… Look at me."

I rested my hand on his cheek but he did not budge.

"Lucifer, I want you to look at me."

Slowly, I managed to make him turn his head towards me, though his eyes were still pointed to the ground. I grabbed both of his cheeks with my hands and leaned forward.

"No…" He let out dryly.

He shook his head to try and make me let go, but I held him even tighter until finally meeting with his deep blue eyes. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and I finally understood where my sorrow came from. I wiped them from his face and caressed his cheeks at the same time.

"It's okay to cry, Lucifer." I said with a smile, shaking my head from left to right.

I read anger mixed with somewhat of an expression of guilt on his face as he cried more tears. I made him rise his chin up and kept on smiling.

"Hey, open your eyes."

Incapable of opening them, he just bit his bottom lip and stayed silent.

"C'mon, open your eyes, I wanna see those beautiful blue eyes looking at me…" I said as I felt my smile trembling.

His mouth twitched and for a brief second, he was smiling too. Slowly, he opened his eyes to me and looked into mine. I felt my shoulders shudder as I read the sorrow in his eyes.

"… You're okay, okay?" I said quietly as tears streamed down my face.

He closed his eyes and I felt him rest his head on my hands.

"You can feel it too, this sorrow?" He said in somewhat of a disgusted voice.

I stared at his face glowing in the setting sun and nodded.

"Yes, I feel it too."

He shook his head and his expression turned oddly angry.

"But it's normal for you, to feel… Whatever this is. To feel this pain spreading in you. You're human, you're used to it."

I shrugged while smiling sadly.

"Yes, it's part of my everyday life. It's human nature."

His eyebrows drew closer to each other and his face turned sad once again.

"Then why in hell can I feel it? Why do I have to sit there and suffer from it?"

Tears rolled down his cheeks once again and this time wiping them away was not enough; in a swift but gentle movement, I took him in my arms, allowing him to rest his head in the crook of my neck.

"… What is happening to me…?" He whispered, each of his words sounding so desperate that each of them broke my heart.

I rested my hands on his back and rubbed it gently to try and soothe him.

"I… I don't know, Lucifer."

His heavy and sharp breath against my neck made me shiver as I felt his hands clinging onto me.

"Why the fuck do I care about you?"

I suddenly stopped myself and opened my eyes wider. My hands stopped moving and questions started to whirl in my mind: but once again, I was left speechless. I felt him move his head a bit, though he did not seem interested in pulling away from my neck.

"There's this voice in my mind telling me I don't wanna lose you, and I don't know why. I don't care about you, so why would I care about **losing** you? You're just another one of those meaningless and pointless humans, one human out of billions of others."

I stared in front of me in the distance and suddenly felt his heartbeat beating faster against mine.

"So why does the thought of you being taken away from me makes me feel so sad?"

Gazing at the sky and clouds which were shifting colors behind his back, I moved one of my hands closer to his neck until holding the back of it delicately.

"I… I think…" I started as I scoffed softly, having difficulty saying my exact words. "… I think you're in love with me."

He instantly pulled away as he heard this surreal sentence come out of my mouth.

"No, I can't- It's not possible-…" He said while shaking his head once more.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer to me, trying to make him stop talking. I searched for his eyes as he continuously closed them to open them right back afterward.

"Apparently it is."

"… No, I… I've never felt…"

"Love?"

He opened his eyes, and in a single movement looked up at me. His eyebrows were slightly closer to each other, and his eyes had lost their spark; his cheeks were sprinkled with touches of red, his smile was completely broken, and yet, in the light of the setting sun, I found his face glowing with grace.

"It would explain why you don't understand it if you've never experienced it before." I said to him gently.

His eyes left mine and looked to the ground instead; as we sat down together in silence, in one another's arms, I squeezed his shoulders a little.

"Close your eyes."

He looked up at me with a slightly puzzled expression, which made me sigh and close my eyes.

"Look up at me and close your eyes." I insisted.

"Why?"

I blushed and held tighter onto his shoulders.

"Do you trust me?"

He looked away for a second, seeming like he was thinking of what to answer, and I decided to take his silence as a _**yes**_.

"Then just close your eyes." I said in a comforting voice.

He stared at me deeply for a moment before finally closing his eyes, all while taking a deep breath in. I found myself staring at his beautiful features once again, though I knew them perfectly after having admired them so many times before. But every time I looked at him, it felt like I was acknowledging them for the first time again. I swallowed hard as I took a deep breath in myself; I tilted my head lightly and moved one of my hands from his shoulder to his lap. I took my other hand and slowly went up to his neck, his jaw, his cheek, and his ear until finally ending in his hair. The sun had given his messy blonde hair a bronze tone, and it felt incredibly soft against my palm. I clenched onto his hair a little as I leaned in and left a delicate kiss on his lips. I felt my blood pumping in my veins at the feeling of his warm yet slightly rough lips against mine; a feeling I had always dreamt of, without ever knowing exactly what it would be like. I closed my eyes, and with just a kiss, things were fine again, and everything was peaceful. I pulled away slowly and waited a short bit before opening my eyes again; when I did, I noticed his cheeks had completely turned red, probably unconsciously. I felt myself blushing a little as well, before clearing my throat gently and looking down.

"How did it feel? How do you feel?" I asked in a whisper.

He started to open his eyes back but did not dare to look into mine: instead, he stared down at my lips, which were still so close to his.

"Do you feel like you want to do it again?" I asked shyly.

But the only response I got from him was a passionate kiss he left on my lips. In a swift movement, he had cupped my face with his hands and had closed his eyes back.

"Yes." He said in a breathy whisper before kissing me again.

I put my hands over his and he intertwined his fingers with mine; slowly, and without realizing it, he started to lay down on the ground as I progressively laid on top of him. Our legs tangled up and our breaths becoming sharper, we pulled away, then I rested my forehead against his. I felt a chill running down my spine as I felt him resting one of his hands on my lower back, while his other one was brushing my cheek gently. Tenderness and love glowed in his sapphire blue eyes, which I could now claim to be mine.

"So… I love you…?"

I chuckled softly and nodded, though I was not sure if he was making a statement or asking me a question.

"And… You love me…?"

My smile shortened and I blushed; I looked down, after what I nodded in silence. When I looked back at him, I could read on his face an expression of surprise mixed with one of awe.

"Why do you think I care so much about you? Why do you think I took you here in the first place?" I said while looking down at him.

His surprise and awe turned into shyness and I could not help but chuckle at the Lucifer I had in front of me. I leaned in even closer to him and left a kiss on his neck, all while smiling; I could not explain how, but I felt liberated. I felt free, I felt like… I was where I belonged. I rose and rested my chin on his chest, still smiling.

"So, if we follow human logic, now that we've done… What we've done, we're… A thing."

His brows drew closer to each other and he looked at me with a confused face.

"A thing?" He repeated, a slight sense of judgment in his voice.

"Yes…" I started while blushing. "We're… We're together, now… We're a couple."

I almost covered up my mouth with my hand after having heard myself saying those words, as if it was prohibited to say out loud.

"Obviously, it won't be easy for you at first." I added. "You'll get to experience the joy of couple fights or having to share a bed, though I know you don't sleep. You'll also feel what it's like to worry for someone, to care for them, to feel the need to keep them close to you at any time. And, well… You'll get to, uh… Do your first time with me."

His eyebrows slowly relaxed and as he blushed, I read worry on his face.

"But… What about Sam and Dean? What about Castiel? What about… everyone on this Earth, down in Hell, or up in Heaven?"

"What about them?" I fired back with a smile.

I kissed his lips quickly, like a young girl would steal a kiss from her young lover, then I rested the back of my head against his chest.

"All I see right now is you, me, and the sky." I said as I looked up at the clouds slowly drifting by.

He kept quiet, as if he had found nothing to reply, and simply rested his hands on my chest.

"I don't see no demons, I don't see no angels, I don't see no hunters… If you take me out of the equation, of course."

I rolled back on my stomach and tilted my head at him with a smile.

"All I see is a magnificent archangel, whose grace is shinier than the sun itself. And this magnificent archangel is laying down on the grass with me, smiling at me…"

I grabbed half of his face with one hand and felt like I could cry again at any moment.

"… And it's worth every single comment that people might and will make about us."

Through the light sound of the cicadas and the crickets, I heard the sound of his heartbeat resonating in my head. He looked at me in silence and his face wore an expression I had never seen on him before. He grabbed my chin in-between two fingers and pulled me closer to him: he landed yet another hot and loving kiss on my lips, after what he laid his head on the grass and gazed up.

"What, d'you lose your tongue?" I asked playfully while smiling.

The evening sky reflected against his face and I stared at him with passion.

"No, I'm just… Watching the sky."

I scoffed and smiled from one corner of my mouth while shaking my head. I rolled on my back again and placed my hands over his, which were back on my stomach.

"You're right. Let's just watch the sky."


End file.
